Vacation Complications
by DeliriousMelody
Summary: Delirious never had a good life with his family. So when he and the guys meet up to stay at his house, old family problems arise that threaten to reveal some dark secrets of Delirious. And on top of all of that. Delirious thinks he may have fallen for our favorite owl YouTuber. I don't own these hilarious people please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a mid afternoon day, the breeze outside in California was cool and refreshing outside in the hot sunny day. People were out in the sunlight at the beaches with their friends and families having the time of their lives. Others were out at skate parks doing cool tricks to impress those around them. And some other people chose to go swimming at home or they just would rather stay inside and read a book or play a game.

But in one house, lived a young man who has seen far too much and experienced far too much. He felt so much pain and hatred he would rather stay inside and hide away, choosing to ignore the hatred and disdain and simply keep his head down. He sat on his bed, with a blade in his hands. The man's name was Johnathan, but he preferred Jon to be honest.

Johnathon sighed as he dragged the blade across his wrists again. Some would call it self harming. But Johnathon thinks of it as a helpful way of taking stress away. Johnathon hissed in pain as he dragged it again but more deeper into his skin.

He felt so relaxed and calm as the stress and anxiety just seemed to ooze away in the form of his crimson red blood. He let out his infamous laugh and smiled weakly. He deserved this he thought. He needed to be punished.

He watched as the silver blade turned dark red right before his very own baby blue eyes, which looked dead and dull for someone with a bouncy attitude. He watched in fascination as the blood trickled off the blade and drop onto his wooden floor of his house. The drops turned into a small but still large puddle of blood. He sighed as he grabbed some bandages and started to wrap his arms up again, then he began to grab a towel he had sitting on his bed nearby . He looked over his arms and saw bright red crimson lines that have been torn open with a blade litter across over all of his arms.

Johnathon thought he looked like an average person but he actually looked quiet handsome and beautiful. He was enchanting and charming, he was like the human definition of perfection. His eyes are what fascinate those who look into them, they are usually soft and loving, a baby blue color so pure and innocent.

He had a bright auburn colored wavy like hair. His bright baby blue eyes looked dead and hallow now, the innocence was tainted for those eyes have seen and felt the darkness of the world around. He had high cheekbones and a perfect set of pure white teeth. He had a nice pale tan skin and was quite toned yet he was still more feminine looking. He was not pretty tall for someone of his age, he actually a few inches shorter than he would supposed to be.

He lived alone in his large two floor and quiet house. It was a sandy tan color with wooden floors and bright blue walls that were supposed to match his eyes. He had three guest rooms, a large kitchen, two bathrooms that had one on both floors, his room was almost is as big as the kitchen but it was bigger than the guest rooms. He liked to live alone, it let him be able to think better and more.

Yes he did have family. But, they weren't something you would call family. They were more like monsters that ripped each other's throats out with no emotions whatsoever. They were abusive to everything that had moved. They didn't care for anybody except for themselves.

That is the reason why Johnathon had ran away at the age of 17. He found a job at a Tattoo Parlour as the designer, but not as the person who actually gave the tattoo's. It paid very well for him, so much he bought that very house he lives in now. He met Cartoonz there when he wanted a tattoo with his logo on it on his left arm and he and Jonathon met up many times to talk about the design and such, they instantly became bestfriends after he had gotten that tattoo and still are to this day. It was Cartoonz who had talked Johnathon into becoming a Youtuber by the name of H20 Delirious.

Johnathon snorted. _What good did that make?_ Thought bitterly. _I still have no family, I mean I have the guys but once they see me they won't ever want to be near me again._

A ringing sound began to fill his ears as his phone began to ring. Hesitantly Johnathon pulled out his phone and his breath hitched at the sight of the caller I.D. It read Evan. Johnathan sighed in resignation and answered and held up the phone to his ear.

"Hi Evan"

"Johnathon? Where the fuck have you been!?" A familiar voice yelled, making Johnathon flinch at how loud it was. Than it dawned on him of how serious this must really be. Evan hardly ever raised his voice, which sounded concerned and confused.

"Hey Evan...How's it going?" Johnathon asked timidly.

"You are AFK for weeks and the first time you answer you only ask, "How's it going?"" Evan said incredulously. His voice sounded hoarse and sad and pretty upset, not that Jon didn't blame him.

"Evan, I have some f-family problems going on and I just don't have the time at the moment to really _do_ anything. I'm just so fucking tired...It, I just can't be by myself but I have no one there. Don't get me wrong I have you guys but...you guys are so far away...and I can't bother you guys with something like this"

This was all true. The reason that caused Johnathon to stop with YouTube was because his _sister_ , had started to bother around trying to find him and _talk_ with him. The last time he and she had talked, she had attacked him and left him with a broken leg and arm which he had to heal himself until some neighbors had found him and had taken him to the hospital. And since then Johnathan has felt so distant from reality he only ever talked and stayed with Cartoonz when he felt depressed and couldn't be by himself.

"I know this is a stupid question, but are you okay? How do you really feel Jon?" Evan asked concernedly. Jon winced at the question but he had expected Evan to ask him if he was fine or not.

"I suppose to an extent or not, it's just really hard to explain and just put into words"

"What's hard to explain? If you don't want to explain you don't have too. I won't push you or make fun of you. You know that Jon. I'll always listen. You're my best friend." Evan said in a caring and kind voice. To Jon it felt so much better to think, so he swallowed a bit and took a deep and calming breath.

"Well. My family have been trying to come around and it's just we never got along and they just keep causing so much unnecessary drama and stress. I actually ran away from home when I was young and never looked back, I was 17 when I ran away. It was that bad. And now my sister wants to come around and _talk_. She's insane, they all are. They are just so sick and twisted. It's just." His voice broke slightly.

"Fuck, Evan I just really need to be alone right now. But I can't be alone. I don't know either man I'm just so confused and... Anyways...You can tell the guys what I said. It's just, ugh. I think I'm ready to meet you guys" Johnathon blurted out. _Did I just fucking say that!?_ Johnathon asked himself, his heart dropped and he couldn't breathe. He could tell from the stunned silence that he had indeed said that so he had half-heartedly hoped he didn't say that.

"Jon...? Are you sure about this? I mean it's cool-no amazing that you trust not just me but all of us...But I need to know if this is for real?" Evan said calmly as possible. But you could just feel the excitement and tenseness in the air. It felt so suffocating yet there was nothing there.

"Yes." Jon said softly. Then he continued.

"Yes. I want to meet you all. You guys could all come stay up at my place for like I don't know a month like, it'll be just like a vacation and we could hang out and game and stuff" John said happily, he felt himself getting more and more cheery with each word he spoke. Jon began forgetting about all of his problems and felt so joyous and excited. "Can you tell the guys to come up at my place next week, here in California?" John begged Evan. Evan immediately agreed.

"Dude of course I can tell them that. So we'll meet at your house in a week? I'll tell them what you told me! They'll be so excited to man!" Evan said.

"I know right?! I can't wait dude. This is going to be so awesome!" Jon cheered happily making Evan chuckle loudly. Which made Jon flush slightly, he felt confused after that. Why was he blushing?

"Yeah! Listen man I can't wait and I want to keep talking but I got to go tell the others now! I'll text or call you tonight!" Evan said.

"Alright, bye Evan" Jon said, he bit his lip and placed a hand on his face to cool down his blush at how happy Evan sounded, he bet he looked red as a tomato.

"Bye!" Evan said before hanging up now. Jon smiled softly to himself before he turned off his phone and sat it down next to him. Jon sighed happily, although he winced slightly from the pain in his arms. He laid backwards on his bed and he began to doze off into a sleepless dream, well maybe there was a dream for which Jon woke up hours later flushed from a dream he may or may not of had in which Evan may or may not have kissed him softly. Even if there was a dream, Jon wouldn't tell anyone about it.

* * *

 **Hey guys KiraRose17 here, I reread my stories and I thought I could do better so I'm going back and rewriting. I'm going to add more chapters later soon and I re update the ones I have done. Hope you guys liked this better, I tried but I got my hands tied with high school shit. Anyways please follow, favorite, and review. I'm trying to keep this story close to the original chapters but I will change some things.**

 **Hope you guys have a good day/night.**

 **KiraRose17~**


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Evan hung up the phone he texted the guys to get onto a Gmod room immediately. After a few long never ending minutes everyone finally got on. The gang was originally Vanoss, Delirious, Mini-lad, Terrorizer Nogla, Lui, and Wildcat. The others like Cartoonz and Ohm and others had all joined later on into the BBS Crew but right now Evan knew Jon only felt comfortable with the guys right here, besides Cartoonz.

"Jeez Evan are you going to say that your a chick or something?" Wildcat laughed more to himself, he knew this was pretty serious but he had to have some laughs didn't he?

"Nah. But, I am pretty sure if I _was_ a girl I would be a fucken' princess badass" Evan laughed into the group call. This set everyone else off and they all ended up burst out laughing. "But, no guys I just want to say...Delirious invited all of you bitches to stay at his house for a month next week. He said he was !" Vanoss cheered.

"Oh my god are you being for real!" Lui asked ecstatically, each word louder than the next. His little adventure time character wiggled around the air as if the character was happy itself as well.

"My fellow player, would Evan really joke about this?" Mini-Lad said in a certain red clad Italian Plumber voice.

"Oh my fucking god you are being fucking serious!?" Wildcat yelled excitedly. He wasn't the only excited one, everyone was excited to meet the real person behind the Delirious persona.

"Hell yeah I am!" Vanoss yelled. Everyone cheered. The guys were yelling "hella awesome" or "holy shit I'm so excited" and Evan smiled widely. After a few moments or so a silence settled over the mics and everyone just stared and waited for someone to speak up.

"...So..." Evan said.

"..." N.

"..." W.

"...' M.

"..." T.

"..." L.

"...I'ma go buy some tickets to California...and get ready...I'll text you guys all the details. Later hoes" Vanoss stated awkwardly as everyone's character just stared at him with their unmoving eyes. He quickly signed off and got off of his computer and grabbed his car keys, wallet, and jacket, and set out into the bitter cold air of Canada to buy the plane tickets and get his suitcases ready.

* * *

Johnathon just laid back on his king sized bed after he had a rather enticing dream where he was given a soft kiss by someone and he had woken up and he began gazing at his ceiling for a few minutes now. His gaze looked as if he was bored and listless, but in fact he was thinking about something else. Or better yet, some _body_ else right now. He was thinking about Evan, and how he was going to share a room and a bed together with him. So far his only thought was Evan, because he's been best friends with him since they met each other in high school through Pen-Pals until the internet grew bigger they talked to each other everyday.

But, he was beginning to glare because he was angry and upset with himself. He promised that he wouldn't have people stuck in his horrible life but yet, here he was inviting people into his home with open arms.

"Ugh, what the hell did I just do?" Jon asked himself as he still stared at the blue painted ceiling. His room was pretty nice. It had a T.V, a big bean bag, a green lava lamp, he had a giant stuffed animal raccoon which he called, Batccoon, and his laptop and Computer are on a desk near his bed when he plays Gmod and all the other games with the guys. He had a swimming pool outside along with a bunch of floats and stuff. He has a large screen T.V in his living room where he plays his Xbox 1 and his Ps4. Basically he's rich and has a lot of things that he worked to get for himself, since he does live by himself.

Sighing, John got up and walked out of his room and went down his stairs and kept moving towards the kitchen, he walked over to a shelve and opened it, and he quickly pulled out a blade to fix his mistake with.

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Evan couldn't believe it. It's been a whole week which had gone by so painfully slow, and he is too jittery to even sit still on is flight, much to the annoyance of the other passengers. His flight was finally getting ready to land and it's been way too long. But than again a flight from Canada to California _is_ going to take a long time, but never mind that.

As it landed Evan grabbed his bright red sweatshirt and quickly placed it on and moved it around to get comfortable wearing it. Afterwards, he walked out of the plane's doors and made his way through the crowds of busy people and he hopelessly stared at everyone hoping that it was the man he waited so long to see.

"Excuse me?" A feminine voice asked, Evan looked and saw a woman with lots of curly auburn hair, baby blue eyes, and a small smile, standing before him. She looked pretty upset and Evan was sure she was talking to him.

"Yes, may I help you?" Evan asked politely. She flashed a quick nervous grin at him. It looked charming, but there was something...off...about that smile. Evan put those thoughts away and waited patiently for the woman to continue.

"Uh, are- um, do you know anybody by the name of Johnathon?" The woman asked. Evan blinked surprised. How did she know about Jon? As far as he was aware only Cartoonz knew where Jon lived now, besides the BBS Crew and him.

"Yeah" Evan said as he stretched out the word awkwardly, and shifted uncomfortably. "I know him. Why?" The woman smiled a smile wider and Evan felt the need to blink

"Oh, I'm his sister. Jennifer. I was wondering if I could ride with you-that's if your going to visit him. We...we had a falling out and I wanted him to forgive me..." Jennifer said. Her eyes looked really sad and regretful that Evan couldn't help but feel sympathetic to her. Maybe Jon should give her a chance?

Evan was about to talk but he felt a vibration in his pocket, pulling out his phone he saw Jon texted him. "Um- Excuse me for a moment, I just got a message from my...cousin" Evan lied. There was something wrong with this woman, Evan knew he should just trust what Jon tells him. The woman, Jennifer, nodded and turned to give Evan space for a bit.

 ** _Hey dude did your flight land yet?- Jon_**

 ** _Yeah, hey I met your sister Jennifer. She said that she wanted to come with me over to your place, is that ok? -Evan_**

Evan waited for the next text message to appear but instead his phone started ringing. Which surprised him. He quickly answered the phone and Evan jumped slightly from how loud Jon was.

"Evan? Okay. Listen to me very carefully okay? Just trust me when I say this. Jennifer is insane, and she needs help. She wants to hurt me, and if you don't get away she will hurt you just to get back at me. My truck is parked outside in the front, it's the blue four door okay? I'll be waiting, now hurry and run before she gets you!" Jon said loudly and directly to make sure Evan understood how serious the situation is. Jon hung up and Evan did too, he looked at her cautiously before coming up with a quick escape plan.

"Oh, hey I, look I'm sorry but I have to go visit one of my cousins at-err the hospital, she's really sick right now." Evan explained quickly as he grabbed his suitcase and ran through the sea of people. He sprinted and ran past people accidentally knocking a few people around but he apologized quickly.

"HEY! YOU BASTARD! GET! BACK! HERE!" Jennifer's voice echoed louder than the crowd which caused them to all stop and look at her like she was a psychotic woman, which she totally is. Evan started running faster as Jennifer started screaming louder for him to get back there. Finally finding the exit, Evan ran out of the airport and saw a Grey Four Door Silverado Truck sitting in front of the building, he hid behind some trashcans and pulled out his phone and called Jon again.

"Jon? Are you the grey truck?" Evan whispered yelled at Jon through the phone.

"Yeah, where you at?" Jon asked. Evan had an idea. He ducked and walked quietly to the truck and went onto the drivers side door and saw a young man sitting there looking at the Airport. He knocked on the window loud and fast (Not like that!), scaring the man in it. Evan swore that his heart stopped when he saw what his best friend looked like. He was adorable!

"Evan?" Jon asked, "Hurry get in"

Evan did NOT need to be told twice. He went into the other side of the truck and he opened the back door and shoved his suitcase into the car, slammed the door, and opened the door and sat in the seat.

"So, do you like my face?" Jon asked, he had a smirk on his face. He was wearing a Black Deadpool shirt with long white sleeves that covered his arms. He, Jon, was the perfect definition of well, perfect. No, he was even BETTER than perfect if that was even possible.

"Perfect..." Evan said breathlessly, Jon blushed heavily after that. Then Evan did as well, after realizing that he actually said that. The two sat in the truck for a moment with blushing faces and Jon and Evan laughed awkwardly together.

"Thanks man, I know I'm fabulous" Jon said seriously. He gave Evan a charming smile, not like the one Jennifer gave him. Hers was fake and unreal. While Jon's on the other hand, looked genuine and happy. The two cracked smiles and laughed even more, Jon suddenly felt not so alone anymore. Too bad they didn't notice the woman who stared at the truck as it silently leaves from the airport.


	3. Pun no pun

**Hey guys I'm back! *Dodges chairs* Look, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to leave any of my stories behind. I'm just really busy now! *Dodges hand grenade* Fine, be that way! *Large explosion***

 **ANYWAYS. I don't own** **the youtubers, just the plot and some oc's. Now begone you soul sucking laywers! *Watches Soul Sucking Laywers sulk away***

 **Anyways, again. If I make any mistakes I apologize because I have recently gotten a new, NEW, tablet and it does not have auto-correct like my last one.**

 **But, for leaving you guys for such a long time I have decided that I would kindly make this chapter EXTRA long for you guys and that sounded very wrong in many ways so I am just going to go cry and sit inside the shower and refuse to come out for at least 3 hours. Bye bye!**

* * *

"Well, Home Sweet Home!" John said as he opened the front door, pocketing his keys as he did, and opened. Letting he and Evan walk in the house. Evan's mouth just dropped open, gapping at the beauty he see's before him. John grinned and cheekily remarked, "Might want to close your mouth dude, you might get Pedobear-raped. It's really bad down here" John grinned.

Evan smirked at the joke and did as he was told.

"So where should I leave my bags?" Evan asked as he nodded toward his luggage.

"Oh, about that. You guys know how each of you has to bunk with 1 person?" John asked, Evan nodded to the question. "Well, I thought If you want you can share with m-me or one of the other guys?" John said, blushing towards the end.

"Yeah, I think if it's fine with you I can stay with you in your room?" Evan asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh, yeah that's fine w-with me. I just wanted to make sure what you wanted to do" John replied. John heard Evan's stomach growl. Making the raven haired man blush. And that gave John a thought. "So, I err- do you want to…are you hungry? I'm pretty good at making food. I could make us something or we could go out to get something?" John asked.

"Um, you could make whatever you feel like. You heard my stomach, he's just begging for food" Evan said, pointing accusingly and dramatically to his stomach. Making he and John crack up.

"K. I'm just going to put your stuff away. Than, I'm gonna go make some spaghetti!" John said happily at the thought of pasta. Evan chuckled.

"You must love pasta, huh?" Evan grinned.

"I absolutely LOVE pasta!" John replied cheerfully.

"Oh my god, John" Evan moaned at the taste in his mouth. After they got settled, John made the Spaghetti and it was absolutely delicious! John reddened at the moan but grinned.

"Thanks, but to be really honest, I taught myself how to cook" John said casually.

"Really? But what about your parents? I thought they would've taught you how to cook?" Evan asked, not noticing how John stiffened up.

"Me and my family…we-my sister... You saw how she was…we never got along…I haven't seen them in about 4 years" John said expressionlessly. Evan winced a bit.

"Dude…I'm sorry. I didn't know I-" Evan started but was interrupted.

"It's ok!" John said quickly. "Err- I… I'm sorry it just hurts y'know? Um, w-why don't we play some GTA?" John said after awkward silence.

"Oh y-yeah! We could try to rob some banks" Evan said, getting the hint.

After cleaning up, and while John and Evan were playing GTA. John got a text from Wildcat (Tyler), saying how his flight would arrive tomorrow around noon. And later that night John kept getting texts from the rest of the guys saying how they were going to get there at other separate times too.

It was around 1 when they decided to go to sleep. They were both too tired to think properly so when they laid down on John's bed, Evan cuddled up to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist.

* * *

The next morning John and Evan got up early at 10:00, and they kept blushing from when they saw how they were positioned. As they got out of bed, they each quickly got showered up, (In SEPARATE showers!), and ready for the day.

John wore a dark grey long sleeved shirt , to hide his cuts and scars, with large and white bolded words saying, "Shit Happens", he also wore black and not baggy but not skinny jeans, and blue tennis shoes.

Evan wore his red sweater, with dark blue and baggy jeans, and his grey vans.

John kept feeling his face heat up each time he looked at his long time online best friend, Evan and thinking about how they woke up. He was thinking about how he was still awake when his best friend was cuddling and holding him, and how he wanted him to do it. Little did he know that each time he glanced at him and turned away quickly, Evan was doing the same exact thing. They were sitting across from each other at John's kitchen table, drinking coffee.

"Hey Evan? You want to go with me to pick up Tyler? We could all go grab something to eat, yeah?" John asked, taking a sip of the coffee with vanilla cream he's drinking.

"Sure. When are we leaving? Now?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, just let me finish this and we can go" John replied as he gulped the last of his coffee.

Finishing their coffee's, John and Evan took of to the truck and left at 11:30, it takes almost 20 minutes to get to the airport. When they got there, John got a text from Tyler saying that how his flight had already landed and was waiting for them to come get him.

The airport was the same as it was yesterday. It was crowded full of people waiting for their rides or flights to get there. John's phone buzzed, letting him know that Tyler had texted him.

 _Hey dude. Where are you? -T_

John texted back,

 _I'm at the entrance. Look for the fabulous guy next to Evan -J_

" _Sigh_ , Evan...i don't think i can do this..." John said more to himself. Evan looked at John and saw the fear in John's eyes show. He looked so fragile and yet... _so perfect_.

"It's alright, you can just pull up your hood. I'm sure Tyler won't mind" Evan calmly suggested. John sighed quietly, and muttered quietly that Evan had to strain his ears to hear what he said.

"But, I'm just afraid I'm not worth all of this"

Evan had no clue what to say so he did what he could, he stayed silent and pretended not to hear what his Best Friend said. But, just when Evan thought of something to say to John instead of being silent, he was interuppted.

"EVAN! OMG!" Tyler's voice echoed loudly in the airport causing everyong to stop and stare at him. Tyler was standing there wearing a black Wildcat sweatshirt with his logo on it, he was wearing dark and slightly baggy jeans, along with blue converses. His luggage was being dragged and smacked on almost every solid surface around. And when he finally reached them, Tyler was giving them hugs and high fived Evan. And when he turned and gave John his high five, he saw John wince when the high five happened.

Tyler decided to ask John later about the wince from the high five. After he had mentally noted that.

"Holy shit, I nearly _died_!" Tyler started in the classic bitch attitude. "I was just grabbing my things when some chick asked me where I was going. So I was all like, 'I'm finally going to go see my best friends' and she was all like, _'Oh really? I'm coming down here to see my brother John. We haven't seen eachother in almost 4 years''_ " Tyler was saying, but John wasn't paying attention as he started to break out into a cold sweat.

 _'Was she really going to go this far just to get to me?'_ John thought to himself. Shaking his head, John continued to listen to what Tyler was talking about.

"And than when I was walking out she _fucking_ slapped me!" Tyler yelled. He pointed to a spot on his face where a bruise was starting to form. "And she just said, _Tell my brother that i will get him_ ' I mean what the hell? Who says that? And John...was-was she talking about you?" Tyler asked. Evan was going to answer but John quickly cut him off.

"No, I'm an only child, and my parents died a few years ago" John said casually, trying to cover the truth. John gave Evan the _look,_ when Evan tried to say something.

"Oh geez man, I didn't know that-" Tyler started, rubbing his neck as he tried to muster out an apology right. But was soon cut off by not John but Evan.

"Well, anyways man. We wanted to know if you wanted to got to Famous Daves?" Evan asked. He looked at Tyler then back at John right in the eyes.

Tyler looked at Evan, and laughed. He laughed so hard he was doubled over in pain and had tears of laughter rolling down his face.

"Y-you asked me-me- to eat at f-famous daves. Where you eat pigs?" Tyler managed to gasp out. "I am a _pig_ Evan" Tyler laughed. John grinned and laughed his famous laugh. Finally Evan couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh and his worries started to fade away.

* * *

 **Ok, so yeah. I may not have done a good job but I have been working on this for 2 hours. Yeah, I know it's crappy. But things will get pretty interesting in the next chapter. So yay!**

 **I will hopefully update next week. Bye.**

 **Wait! Basically between John and Evan it's right now more like a sexual attraction and stuff. Now, I shall cry in the shower for atleast 3 hours.**

 **If I don't sound happy. I am not. I am facing a dilemma within my own mind and shit so yeah. I'm, i'm trying right now. Good bye for now.**


	4. I don't know

**Okay I have no clue where I'm going with this story or any of my stories. I'm not sure if what I'm doing is good or not and I don't know when I'm going to update again. I'm not going to lie I dunno if I want to keep writing my stories..**

 **I'm going through some things and I'm not sure if I'm going to make it through. If I don't update by Friday then I prolly won't update any of my stories again. I'm just not feeling my writing vibes.**

 **Later then, DelirousMelody**


	5. Story has been adopted

All stories are being adopted by a close friend of mine. EdgyBoi, yes ridiculous name but it's funny, who is going to most likely change up some chapters but all in all will re-publish the stories and stories of their own . I thank all of my followers and reviewers so much for being there and I'm so sorry I couldn't continue writing...

I wish you all the best of luck and goodbye, DeliriousMelody.


End file.
